Field of Invention
The invention relates to a data transmission system and, in particular, to a data transmission system of a short distance wireless communication.
Related Art
Recently, touch panels have been widely applied to the commercial electronic products such as smart phones, digital cameras, MP3, PDA, GPS, hand-held PC, UMPC (ultra mobile PC), and the likes. In these electronic products, the touch panel is bound with a screen to form a touch input display apparatus.
On the other hand, in order to expand the applications of the consumer electronic apparatus, people begin to add the near field communication, NFC (or short range wireless communication) function into these electronic apparatus. NFC (or short range wireless communication) can provide the transmission, such as commands, music, pictures, business card, data or files from an electronic apparatus to another electronic apparatus without a physical connection. This function makes the electronic apparatus not only favorable for the data transmission but also extending their applications, for example, the occasions requiring IC cards, such as access control, tickets, credit cards or providing the advertising information, such as, people receiving the local hotel information from the advertisement screen in the airport or receiving coupon from a screen in the market.
Therefore, this invention is to provide a data transmission system where the data or file can be transmitted to another electronic apparatus through a display apparatus, and the application of the display apparatus can be thus expanded by involving the application that NFC provided.